That Feeling
by Caren H
Summary: She couldn't deny it any longer, there was no escaping it. The only thing left to do was to make a decision, and she prayed to Merlin that it was the correct one. Hr/H. Oneshot. Manipulation by me.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, nor do profit from JK Rowling's creation. It would be nice though.

**A/N:** Goodness, it's been years since I've written anything. I'm immensely proud of myself. I would like to thank my wonderful beta **AngelaProngs **of MNFF and **snuggle the muggle** for all their help. You rock!

* * *

**That Feeling**

Fresh wind swept through the tent door, soothing her somewhat with its earthly, crisp smell. Partially registering the cool temperature, she breathed in unperturbed.

Her eyes stared downward, seeing nothing save for her hands.

Hermione's mind was in complete frenzy as she set Indian style on the sheet-covered ground. They were getting low on food and water, sleep was virtually non–existent, and emotions were high. But, even with those vital thoughts running through the front of her mind, something else weighed heavily in her heart.

Suddenly hearing crunching leaves and approaching voices, Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts. Harry's voice was the most distinguishable of the group. Some Hogwarts students were on the run and had decided to join the duo, replenishing their resources somewhat, however, they were moving through them at a fast rate from the additional inhabitant's daily food consumption.

Two days had passed since Ron's angry departure, or rather his abandonment and, she was still angry and unsettled. She remembered Harry's disbelieving expression and she had felt the same way he had. When the others were asleep she silently cried, for Harry, Ron, from the war, and from the constant echo of Ron's departing words.

**"_What are you doing? Are you staying, or what?_"**

**"_I... Yes - yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-_"**

**"_I get it. You choose him._"**

Those words had caused rage, disbelief and a slight pang of something else she could not yet identify.

Why had they affected her so much? They weren't true. _Ridiculous,_ was one of the thoughts that came to mind. A war was going on for Merlin's sake, nothing else mattered. Who she most favored between her two best friends was completely irrelevant.

She didn't feel the usual shot of warmth at the thought of Ron. She reasoned her feelings were slightly chilled from his parting.

_No, before that, _her mind whispered.

She denied the notion, instantly.

_It's been months and you know it. _

Her thoughts stirred once more after hearing the sounds of brusque laughter from outside the tent, momentarily stopping her thoughts.

Wild tresses blew around her face from the gush of wind inflowing the tent as the door was opened, then closed. Without turning around, she knew who had entered. Years of familiarity made it easy.

She heard him give a heavy sigh, and then walked around her and lowered himself to the ground sitting himself in a like fashion to Hermione. The sound of his coat rustling against the ground prompted her to look up. Weariness and melancholy etched his face. It seemed everyone sported the same expression lately.

"Don't worry, Ron will come back to us…I just know it." His tone was solemn yet, reassuring…almost tender.

_So caring. _

She took little comfort from his words but, rather from his company. She didn't want to think about that.

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily and lifting her head, Hermione returned a tiny smile. A comfortable silence fell between them.

Then, suddenly, she felt Harry take her hands, and gently squeeze them before rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands in slow caresses.

Warmth spread up her fingers tips, palms, then to her arms.

And there it was again, that feeling that had been in the deep crevices of her heart.

It wasn't family, and yet it was close; it was something surpassing 'companionship' for sure, but she was unable to identify it.

Until now.

Her hands began to shake.

This snapped Harry to attention once more, having drifted off into his own thoughts. He wore a look of concern as he stopped his gentle caresses. A look of confusion marred his face as he dropped her hands.

"Hermione, is everything ok?" At her silence, she felt him squeezed her hands softly in hopes of coaxing an answer out of her.

**"_I get it. You choose him._"**

Her eyes had all but, bugged out. Why hadn't she seen it? There was in intake of breath as she felt Harry place his palm against her cheek, then slid it down to her chin lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

She quickly closed her eyes, and then re-opened them, trying to distract herself from this realization, the warmth of his hand on her chin and Ron's words. It was all too much. It overwhelmed her and she nearly stopped breathing.

"Ron was right…I did choose you."

Then she leaned in and captured his lips in a tentative kiss, praying to Merlin that she had made the right decision; and as she felt him slowly respond and deepen the pressure of his lips to her own, she knew she had.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **So, was it ok?


End file.
